1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks, and more particularly to mobile device methods and apparatus for use in presetting and establishing a secure data session via an ad hoc wireless network for a scheduled in-person meeting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When two individuals from different organizations meet for the first time, they may wish to share data amongst each other (e.g. presentations, spreadsheets, etc.). Data may be exchanged between the individuals by exchanging compact discs (CDs) or Universal Serial Bus (USB) drives, for example. If mobile communication devices of the individuals are utilized, the data may be exchanged wirelessly via BLUETOOTH® transceivers of the devices. The process of using such transceivers for this purpose would be a manual process, where the individual would manually attempt to connect the mobile device to each other device in order to exchange data, which is slow and cumbersome.
Other networks and environments may experience the same or similar issues. What are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and other related deficiencies of the prior art.